Mistake
by Clara Merisa
Summary: kecelakaan yang melibatkan orangtua Sakura,mempertemukan gadis itu pada sosok pemuda dingin yang tak dikenalnya. kesalahan dari keduanya harus membuat perasaan masing-masing tak tersampaikan. WARNING! AU,OneShoot,Typo(s),Pendek. Don't Like? Don't Read!


Author : Clara Merisa

Genre : Hurt/Comfort-Drama

Rated : T

Length : OneShoot

Warning : AU, Typo(s), pendek? Dan lainnya.

_**-Mistakes-**_

Hari ini, langit nampak gelap berwarna kelabu, mungkin akan turun hujan.

Aku tengah duduk didepan sebuah ruangan tempat Ibuku dirawat inap. Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu orangtuaku mengalami kecelakaan, beruntung Ayahku hanya luka-luka ringan namun Ibuku terluka parah. sebuah mobil _sport_ milik seseorang menabrak mobil kedua orang tuaku saat hendak mengunjungi rumah nenekku yang berada di Suna. Ibuku yang berada disebelah kursi pengemudi harus terhantam mobil _sport_ mahal itu yang berkecepatan tinggi sehingga membuat mobil kedua orangtuaku rusak parah.

Inilah takdir. Selalu berupa kejutan tak terkira, Entah hal yang manis ataupun harus merasakan yang pahit sekalipun.

Tak ada yang tahu.

Awalnya aku sulit menerima semua ini, namun Ayah dengan sabar menyuruhku agar tetap tenang dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan. Aku bahkan tak habis pikir dengan apa yang diucapkan ayah. Setelah ayah ditabrak oleh orang itu, bukannya menuntut orang itu, beliau malah membebaskan orang itu yang juga tengah meregang nyawa dirumah sakit.

Aku tertunduk dengan kedua telapak tangan menutup wajahku.

Aku masih berpikir siapa kira-kira orang yang mencelakai orangtuaku? Ayah bilang ia juga mengalami luka yang jauh lebih parah. Apa orang itu berada dirumah sakit yang sama dengan Ibuku? Jika jawabannya adalah ya, maka aku pasti akan dengan mudah menemukan orang itu.

Entah apa yang akan ku lakukan padanya. Peduli setan dengan keadaannya sekarang!

Aku tersentak ketika, mengingat bahwa temanku, Ino Yamanaka bekerja sebagai perawat dirumah sakit ini, ya mungkin dia bisa membantuku.

Semoga.

.

.

.

"Hei, ada apa kau repot-repot menemuiku?" tanya gadis berambut pirang sambil meminum capuccino-nya.

"Aku hanya ingin minta bantuanmu." Aku menatapnya dengan wajah penuh keseriusan.

Ino hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bantuan? Apa itu?"

"Periksa daftar nama orang yang mengalami kecelakan pada waktu yang sama dengan kecelakaan orangtuaku."

Ino tersenyum dengan menganggukan kepalanya, tanda ia paham apa maksudku."Baiklah."

.

.

.

Seperti biasa,aku kembali mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat ibuku dirawat. Wajah cantik wanita yang melahirkanku itu kini nampak lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelum beliau tak sadarkan diri.

Beliau tersenyum kala melihat kedatanganku.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Ibuku dengan lemah lembut, seperti biasa.

Aku tersenyum, "Baik, _kaa-san_."

Aku menyodorkan makanan yang tadi dibawakan oleh suster pada Ayah, menyuruh agar ayah menyuapi Ibu. Ayah mengangguk paham, lalu aku tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka berdua diruangan serba putih itu.

.

.

.

Aku mengehela nafas.

Kini aku mendudukan diri ditaman rumah sakit ini. Disini terasa nyaman dan pemandangan disini juga sangat indah. Berhadapan langsung dengan matahari terbenam.

Aku tertunduk dan menutup wajahku dengan tanganku. Akhir-akhir ini kuliahku membuatku sedikit penat dan pusing.

Belum lagi masalah yang baru saja ditimpa orangtuaku.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa sangat sulit mehilangkan sakit hati karena kecelakaan itu? seolah-olah aku sangat membenci pelaku yang –mungkin tak sengaja menabrak ibu dan ayahku.

"Hei, kau pasien disini juga?" suara berat milik seorang pemuda membuatku mengangkat kepalaku.

Ku temukan seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah dengan baju pasien tengah duduk dikursi roda.

Mata _Hazel_ pemuda itu membuatku sedikit terpesona. Tak bisa ku pungkiri matanya memerangkapku, seolah-olah terhanyut dalam hipnotisnya.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu berdehem, membuatku tersentak lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

"Kau pasien disini?" tanyanya –lagi.

"Bukan." Jawabku singkat. –ah sangat bukan diriku sendiri. Aku merasa pribadiku berubah menjadi orang yang lebih dingin dan pendiam saat kecelakaan orangtuaku.

Ia hanya mengangguk, sebagai respon dari jawaban singkat dariku.

Aku mengamatinya. Ia nampak jauh lebih muda dari usiaku, apa ia masih SMA?

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar teguran darinya. Membuat pipiku memanas karena ketahuan mengamatinya diam-diam.

"Apa kau masih SMA?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Ku rasa umur kita sama."

"Eh?" Aku mengernyit heran. Jika benar maka aku mudah sekali dibohongi hanya karena melihat wajah imutnya itu. segaris senyuman memecahkan wajah dinginku. Entah bagaimana, aku mulai merasa nyaman didekat pemuda kami belum satu jam bertemu.

"Sasori. Akasuna No Sasori." Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan yang mengarah pada danau didepan rumah sakit.

"Eh?" beberapa kali aku mengerjapkan mataku. Apa ia memperkenalkan dirinya?

"Namamu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Haruno Sakura." Jawabku, masih dengan mengamati wajah pemuda itu.

"Oh, keluarga Haruno?"

Aku kembali tersentak. Apa ia mengenal keluargaku? Nada pertanyaan atau lebih tepat disebut pernyataan itu seperti dia mengetahui marga Haruno yang ku sandang.

"Ku dengar keluargamu mengalami kecelakaan parah?"

"Ya, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya mendengar beberapa obrolan para suster." Ucapnya disertai senyuman tipis. Ya, senyuman yang sangat tipis hingga aku perlu mengernyit, untuk memperjelas pandanganku.

"A-Ah,_souka_."

"Tak ku sangka anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno adalah seorang gadis."

Ku naikan sebelah alisku, sungguh aku tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraannya saat ini. Apa ia mengenal keluargaku? Ah,kalau tidak salah ia bilang berasal dari keluarga Akasuna kan?

"Apa kau mengenal keluarga –" belum sempat aku melanjutkan ucapanku, pemuda itu mendorong kursi rodanya untuk menjauhi area taman rumah sakit ini.

Menggantungkan pertanyaan yang masih melayang dipikiranku.

.

.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku dikasur berukuran _king size_ milikku.

Letih.

Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun aku meninggalkan kasur ini, dan lebih memilih tidur di sofa ruang tempat ibuku dirawat inap.

Aku kembali memikirkan pemuda bersurai merah darah itu.

Cara berbicaranya, tatapa dingin mata _Hazel_-nya, _Oh God_! Ada apa denganku? Apa aku mulai gila sekarang? Bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak ku kenal sebelumnya.

Tunggu! Aku mengenalnya, ya. Tentu saja, ya –walau yang ku tahu hanya namanya dan marga keluarganya.

"Sa-so-ri." Aku menggumamkan namanya. Seperti tak asing mendengar seseorang pernah menyebut nama yang baru ku ketahui beberapa hari yang lalu.

Terserahlah dengan namanya!

Entah kenapa, nama itu membuat senyumanku terus mengembang.

Disertai degup jantung tak beraturan.

.

.

Hari ini, aku kembali mnegunjungi ibuku, dan selalu berakhir di tempat pertemuanku dengan Sasori.

Siapa yang menyangka aku dan Sasori akhirnya jauh lebih dekat dari biasanya. Aku menganggap kami dekat karena aku telah mengetahui apa yang ia suka dan apa yang tidak ia suka.

Pemuda dingin itupun jauh lebih ekspresif dari awal-awal kami bertemu. Ia akan menunjukkan ekspresi marah jika ia kesal dengan kecerewetanku yang mulai muncul.

Aku jadi tersenyum dibuatnya karena Sasori sering memperhatikanku.

Dan hubungan ini membuatku semakin sadar bahwa...

...Mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Ku kira keadaan ibu akan cepat membaik, namun aku salah. Ibuku malah bertambah semakin parah, dan kenyataan baru kembali seakan menusukku dari depan.

Aku bahkan baru tahu bahwa ibuku menderita, gagal jantung.

Setelah dokter memberitahuku dan Ayah yang ternyata juga tidak tahu, aku dengan berlari menuju taman, berharap Sasori ada disana.

.

.

.

Langkahku semakin memelan, ketika tak ku temukan sosok pemuda yang ku cari.

Mataku mengabur,air mataku telah membanjiri mataku.  
aku terduduk lemas di rerumputan hijau taman ini. Ku tutupi wajahku dengan tangan. Tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini? Kenapa ibu harus menanggung semua bebannya?

"_Hiks,Hiks,Hiks_.."

"..._Hiks,Hiks_..S-Sasori.." tanpa ku sadari, nama pemuda itu ku gumamkan. Akal sehatku jadi sulit ku kendalikan, emosiku mengambil alih semuanya.

"Hei, berhentilah menangis gadis cerewet." –suara itu..

Ku dongakkan kepalaku, menatap kearah _Hazel_ itu dalam. Seolah mendapat jawaban atas masalah yang ku alami.

**GREP**!

Sasori memelukku. Ia turun dari kursi rodanya dan memelukku.

Hangat.

Tapi, ketika kulit kami bersentuhan, aku merasa suhu tubuhnya jauh lebih dingin dari suhu normal biasanya. Apa ini efek dari sakitnya? Sebenarnya Sasori itu sakit apa?

"Berhentilah menangis. Dan ceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Ibuku Sasori!_hiks_, beliau mengidap penyakit gagal jantung!"

Pelukkanya ditubuhku mengerat. Ia membenamkan kepala merahnya dibahuku.

"Bertahanlah, cobaan ini akan segera berakhir."

Dan saat itulah aku merasa...

... Sasori membalas perasaanku.

.

.

.

Derap langkah kakiku semakin ku lajukan. Mengingat telpon singkat dari Ino, mengenai pelaku kecelakaan orangtuaku.

Sesampainya didalam _cafe_ sederhana itu, ku edarkan pandanganku mencari sosok gadis yang beberapa menit lalu menelponku dengan tergesa-gesa.

_Yup_! Gadis berambut pirang itu duduk membelakangiku dipojok kanan Cafe.

"Hai, sudah lama?" ucapku berbasa-basi.

"Ya, begitulah. Kita langsung _to the point,okay_?" ucapnya, sembari menarik nafas lalu mneghembuskannya perlahan.

Aku hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapanya.

"Kau tau siapa orangnya?"

"Siapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Akasuna Sasori."

"A-Apa?! Kau bercanda Ino!" seruku. Kini kenyataan yang mmebuatku muak mulai bermunculan satu persatu,seolah takdir mentertawakan keadaanku yang saat ini sudah cukup kacau.

"Ya, aku tau kau menyukai pemuda merah itu, tapi kau yang mau aku mencari tahu pelakunya!" Ino memberi jeda lalu melanjutkan,"..dan sekarang kau yang nampak terkejut. Ku kira kau sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan yang akan muncul Sakura."

Aku menunduk. Alisku saling bertautan.

Jika bisa aku ingin menghilang saat ini juga.

Bagaimana bisa? _Hell_! Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasori yang –_ah_ ! sekarang aku mengerti...

"Aku pergi,Ino."

...dan saat itu pula aku memutuskan untuk menemui pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Aku terus berlari memasuki gedung bertuliskan _**Konoha Hospital**_.

Tak peduli tatapan heran dan merendahkan para manusia yang ada digedung ini. Yang aku ingin saat ini adalah bertemu orang itu.

Pemuda yang aku cintai, Sasori.

.

.

"**Sasori**!" teriakku.

Aku tahu, ia tidak berada disini, tapi demi apapun aku berharap ia berada disini dan mendengarkan semua yang ingin ku katakan padanya.

"Sasori!" sekali lagi ku teriakkan nama pemuda itu, namun hasilnya nihil. pemuda itu tak berada di taman ini.

Ku putuskan melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke arah asal tempatku datang.

"Sakura!" Tanpa ku sangka, suara parau pemuda itu membuat kepalaku kembali mendongak.

"Sasori." Gumamku.

Aku menatapnya penuh kekecewaan, aku terus berlari menuju kearahnya yang berada belasan meter dariku. Terus berlari sampai aku berada tepat didepannya dan..

_**PLAK!**_

..menampar pipi pucat itu.

"K-Kenapa –"

"_Sasori no Baka_! Kau mendekatiku hanya karena merasa bersalah kan? Kau selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahku,mendengarkan hal yang bahkan tak penting sama sekali dariku, hanya karena kau takut aku mengetahui semuanya kan?! K-kau bahkan membiarkanku jatuh cinta padamu!"

"..."

"Kenapa? Apa itu benar?" aku mengatur nafasku, tersenyum meremehkan, " –ah, ku harap kau membayar apa yang membuatku seperti ini." Lalu meninggalkannya sendiri dengan tangan yang masih melekat dipipi yang menjadi sasaran tamparanku.

"..._Gomennasai_,Sakura."

.

.

.

Seminggu semenjak hari itu, aku tak pernah melihat pemuda itu lagi –**ralat**\- tak pernah bertemu ia lagi.

_Kuso_! Bahkan pemuda itu tak membalas pernyataan perasaanku. Tapi biarlah, aku sudah bersyukur ketika mendengar beberapa hari yang lalu, ada yang mendonorkan jantung untuk Ibuku, dan ibuku bisa segera dioperasi.

_Kami-sama_,semoga orang baik hati itu selalu diberkati.

Dan inilah saatnya. Ibuku akan dioperasi pada hari ini.

Ayah duduk degan tenang, ia tak henti-henti nya memanjatkan do'a untuk Ibuku. Jika operasi pencakokkan jantung ini gagal maka nyawa ibuku akan jadi taruhannya.

Detik demi detik telah berlalu, kini jarum jam telah menunjukaan angka empat,yang berarti ibuku sudah dua jam lebih berada disana.

'_**Kami-sama**__, untuk sekali ini saja aku tak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ku sayangi.'_ Batinku dengan mengatupkan tanganku didepan dada.

"Keluarga Haruno?" Bagai penyejuk digurun pasir, suara dokter kali ini membuatku merasa lega sekaligus menegang.

"Bagaimana Ibu saya,dokter?"

Dokter berparas cantik dengan tag name 'Tsunade' itupun tersenyum.

"Beliau baik-baik saja. Operasi berjalan dengan sangat lancar."

Detik itu pula aku bisa bernafas lega dan langsung memeluk Ayahku.

'_Arigatou Kami-sama.'_

.

.

.

Ku kira aku akan bernafas lega untuk beberapa saat kedepan namun, kenyataan yang tak bisa ku pungkiri menyayat kembali hatiku adalah...

Akasuna Sasori.

Ia telah meninggalkan aku, tanpa mejawab perasaan ku?

Mengingat percakapanku dengan Dokter Tsunade membuat kepalaku terasa pening, beruntung Ino datang dan membawaku duduk sebentar di Taman tempat aku dan Sasori bertemu.

...

"_Dokter, siapa orang baik yang telah mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Ibuku?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah sumringah._

_Senyum dokter cantik itu perlahan memudar. Ia mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangannya, lalu kembali tersenyum mengahadap Sakura._

"_Bocah merah itu sebenarnya melarangku memberi tahumu tentang ini, tapi-"_

"_A-Apa maksud anda?"_

_Dokter cantik itu menggendikkan bahunya sembari berkata, "Ya, bocah merah bermarga Akasuna itu, datang pada ku dan meminta jantungnya di donorkan pada keluarga Haruno."_

_Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Ia mencoba mencerna tiap kata yang diucapkan Tsunade._

"_Kau tahu?" Tsunade melipat tangannya didepan dada dan memasang wajah serius. "Saat ku tanya apa alasan ia berkata begitu, ternyata ia mencintai putri dari keluarga Haruno."_

_Tsunade tertawa, dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Bahkan ia tak memikirkan fase untuk kesembuhan penyakit yang dideritanya, penyakit yang sama mematikan dengan Ibumu, penyakit Leukimia."_

"_Ah, Bocah itu menitipkan ini untukmu." Tsunade menyerahkan secarik kertas berwarna merah pudar pada Sakura._

_Tes.._

'_T-Tidak,'_

_Sakura mengambil surat itu, dan berlari keluar dari ruangan dokter._

"_Hah~ Bocah-bocah dengan cinta rumit mereka melibatkan aku." Tsunade menatap keluar jendela._

"_Kau berhutang padaku, Bocah Akasuna." Tsunade menutup matanya, dan meneteskan air mata._

_..._

'_**To : Haruno Sakura  
From : Akasuna No Sasori  
**_

_**Aku tau, cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahui bahwa aku yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu. pada saat itupun aku juga terkejut ketika mengetahui orang tuamu yang aku tabrak. Pada saat itu, aku melarikan diri dari rumah sakit untuk dimenjalani kemoterapi di Suna,maka dari itu aku pulang ke Konoha. aku tau kau juga sangat benci dibohongi, tapi kau tau? Aku melakukan itu karena aku takut kau menjauhiku. Kau mungkin tak mengingatku, aku teman SMA-mu yang pernah satu kelas denganmu selama tiga tahun berturut-turut.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu sudah cukup lama Haruno Sakura.**_

_**Maaf, jika aku mneyakitimu.**_

_**Kau ingin aku membayar semuanya,kan? Apa yang ku lakukan sekarang membuatmu bahagia? Hahaha, sudahlah, jangan merasa bersalah –itupun jika kau merasa kasihan padaku.**_

_**Aku tak ingin kau menangis lagi, semoga kau bahagia Sakura-chan.**_

_**Aku tak menyangka kau juga mencintaiku. Maaf jika tak bisa megatakkan ini secara langsung, karena aku tau bagaimanapun juga kita tak bisa bersama untuk waktu yang lama.**_

_**Kau mungkin sudah tau penyakitku dari Nenek tua itu. **_

_**Ya, aku mengidap penyakit Leukimia.**_

_**:) Semoga kau bahagia selalu.**_

_**Aishiteru Sakura.'**_  
...

Kini musim gugur hampir berlalu. gadis bersurai pink itu berjalan menuju sebuah bukit luas yang dipuncaknya hanya ditumbuhi rerumputan pendek yang hijau beserta sebuah pohon sakura yang daunnya telah berguguran.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu telah tiba ditempat tujuannya.

Didepan sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan 'Akasuna No Sasori' ia tersenyum lalu berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan batu nisan yang tidak besar itu.

Ia tersenyum, walau air matanya terus mengalir.

"Sasori, ini sudah dua tahun. Apa kau tidak berniat berenkarnasi untukku?" gadis itu mulai bermonolog didepan nisan milik Sasori.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Ayah dan Ibuku juga sudah memaafkanmu." Sakura meletakkan sebuket bunga tulip dimakam itu.

"K-Ku harap, perasaanmu takkan pernah berubah padaku. Aku disini masih mencintaimu, entahlah sampai kapan." Sakura tersenyum lalu tertawa, "Mungkin aku takkan pernah bisa menikah dengan seseorang jika itu bukan kau."

Gadis itu menyeka air matanya, menghirup udara segar, menghembuskannya lalu menutup matanya.

Menikmati semilir angin musim gugur yang makin hari kian menusuk tulang, karena hampir memasuki musim dingin. Ia membiarkan rambut pink terurai miliknya dimainkan angin.

Wajah cantik itu tak lepas dari senyumnya.

".._.Aishiteru-yo_ Sasori."

_**THE END**_

...

_Arigatou_, telah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic nangaje dari saya.

^^ SasoSaku tetap dihati.

Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun ne`?

Jangan di Flame okey? :D

Mind to RnR?


End file.
